Till Death Do We Part
by Comprimise-Lover
Summary: Dustin's, A RAT, sad loss of a loved one. Death including content, but not into detail.


**'Till Death Do We Part**

The story of a short-lived romance and a short-lived girl who fell in love with the wrong boy.

--

[Butterfield, Nevada. Illegal, Butterfield Orphanage

Sun slowly set among the humongous abandoned parking lot of the county hospital. In the background lay brown, worn buildings that lasted from century to century in this small town in the outskirts of Nevada, a place where robberies were greater than the stars in the sky.

Come closer, into the deepest secret of the city, and you will see a lost door back in the ruins of the town, and you will locate the old Butterfield Orphanage. Been in use since the 1800's. Used to contain unwanted kids and sell them to anyone, whether it is parents, scientists, or anything. No doubt, few ever made it to a good family… or lived long.

Inside the building, the walls were brown and stained, ready to collapse at any second if it weren't for a magic seal. And the roof sturdy as diamond from the holy man's blessing from nearly two hundred years ago. …Inside the building… approximately 20 or 30 young ones were trapped within the walls.

"Hello, my pretty." The male voice was gentle, but a playfully dangerous type. "Have I told you just how beautiful you look today? And how lovely you truly are." Nobody sane would ever have guessed this was Dustin, the same man who killed to protect, and harmed to help.

"Oh, Dusty! You know this isn't the time, though, right?" Jessica replied to her lover, pecking him lightly on the cheek. Her lips were dark and full, complimenting her brown, flawless skin and deep, dark blue eyes. Her hair, long, strait, and midnight black, was held back in a scrunchy.

Both of the couple was dressed in clothing donated to them from 'government' services. Both were in danger of death, a constant reminder to them they were worthless beings of this world. Though, together they meant more than anything or anyone could even imagine.

"I know, but don't you as well?" Dustin gave a chuckle, taking the girl's hand in his. After all he had ever known, nobody had ever given him as much love as this woman with him now.

Jessica smiled at Dustin, getting up from the sofa they had been sitting in.

"Everyone! Everyone! Hurry to the lobby, quickly! The population control are here! Quickly!" Kids from tots to near adulthood ran past them, all quite suddenly as a whistle blew several piercing times. All resulting in Dustin tripping, pulling the teenage girl down next to him in a fit of giggles and happiness. Who knew it could never last?

They should've known.

They kept their place, lying on the hard wood floor for many of passing minutes. Both content with their place, not craving to leave from each other's company.

But, no, oh so too soon men in black uniforms and large and small guns found them.

Needless to say, many tears were cried that day. Sleepless nights of pain passed, each moon offering another terrifying memory. As each day came and went, Dustin drank more and more. Violence and hatred would continue in his world… but worst of all was the single gun shot that echoed in his mind day in and day out, the illusion of a dead girl and blood running from her ear to her face. Each moment as deadly horrible as the last. Maybe worse.

Depression wrapped around him like a cloak. The sad memory of his last moments with the one he loved haunted every second of every day of every year… until he could no longer take it anymore. He planned.

He planned and planned and planned. He and a close male friend he considered most likely as a bother, Nick, had escaped from the orphanage. Both ran away form their horrid past.

_'__Till D__eath do us part__…_

Dustin's unpleasant memories vanished. He glanced around the small camper, sitting in the passenger's seat. It was such a nice little family they had. But so many things were stopping him from serving… how could he live like this…?

_The__n__ Death shall we meet._

--

Author's Note:

The sad, sad story to short for one and to short for two.

But more, to short for love and death.


End file.
